The present invention relates to a novel suspension system that includes one or more linkages that connect a mounted component to a mounting component in such a manner that the mounted component may move within predefined ranges of positions relative to the mounting component.
An assembly that includes a mounted component that is suspended from a mounting component by a novel suspension-system in such a manner that relative movement between the mounted component and the mounting component is allowed only in certain directions and only within certain ranges. The novel suspension system comprises a travel-limiting link that is engaged to the mounted component at one connection point and also engaged to the mounting component at another connection point. The travel-limiting link is pivotally engaged to the mounted component at its connection point thereto and/or is pivotally engaged to the mounting component at its connection point thereto. The travel-limiting link comprises a first snubber that cooperates with a first bump-stop structure of the assembly to limit the rotation of the travel-limiting link relative to the mounted component and/or the mounting component.